Deus
Deus is the one of the main characters of End of Dawn, the "King of Keyblades". Appearance Deus' current age is not clear, but from his appearance is said to be about 17 to 19. He has grey hair that reaches his waist, yellow eyes, and his left ear is missing, bandaged with dry blood seen on it. He wears a torn brown cloak covering his yellow and silver armor, which has colours reminiscent of Sora's Master Form. Under the armor, and under some more thick cloth lies a void space shaped like a keyhole on his chest, where his heart is supposed to be. The torn cloak covers the majority of his face, often only his eyes are seen. He is able to wield a Keyblade in both his hands. Personality Deus is cold and quiet, but not a so-called "anti-hero". When people are in danger he does not hesitate to step out and protect them regardless of who they are. The only person close to him is his sister Aria, whom he grew up with during his childhood. History Deus was born in the palace, although it is implied that the Queen was not his mother. He grew up knowing Aria as his sister, but never the King and Queen as his parents. He was raised by the servants. At 7 he was given to the nomads by the new castle servants as the old servants had died. Life was not any harder. During his time with the wandering group, he learned many skills, and became fully independant at age 12, when the group of nomads broke apart because of the Highland Incursions. Nowhere else to go, it is believed Deus became a soldier of Solstice. Story He woke up in the dim moonlight once to discover himself lying in one of the bloody battlefields strewn during the war. In his right hand was a Keyblade, in his left was somebody's severed arm, stil clad in bloody armor. Standing up, he saw a town in the distance. Arriving at the town he found people dancing and drinking, chanting the words "The war is over! The war is over!" again and again. It was giving him headaches. He staggered into an alley, was about to fall, when screams and cries of terror forced him to stagger once again out of the alley. He was greeted with a sharp slice ot the head, resulting in the loss of his left ear. He fell to to his knees. Looking around, he realized he was in the middle of the fleeing townsfolk and the peculiar enemies. Pitch black entities with blades for arms. One of them ran towards him, and made a severe cut on his left arm, cutting through the steel gauntlet, drawing blood. Enraged, he swung his right arm at the enemy, and it faded. The others that were closing in as well quickly backed away. In his hand was a red, blazing sword that looked almost like a key. He destroyed all of the enemies with ease. Running out of energy, and bleeding from a severed ear, Deus fell to his knees again, stabbing the 'Keyblade' to the ground. The Keyblade dissapeared, and he fell, everything around him going dark. Data A most interesting individual. His blood is that of the royal family, although there are no records of him in the palace archive. Even with a dark Keyhole where his heart should be, he is not lacking of hearts. His heart is like none other- it is filled with the most putrid of darkness. What makes him an interest of my studies is the fact that this does not influence his actions. So to say, it is as if he is ignoring this dark heart of his, acting not on heart's will. Heartless, in short. For now I can only continue watching him and his comrades. '' ''-Katzenbach , Report No. 36 : "Heartless King" Trivia *Deus is latin for "god" *When Isimion pierced Deus' chest with the Keyblade of People's Hearts, instead of unlocking the darkness in his heart, light was released, transforming Deus into his King Form. This may show that his heart is a complete opposite of a normal heart. Category:Disney Characters